One Coffee and Green Tea Please
by Chan-Rhea
Summary: A nightly routine by one blonde flower boy is completed with the help of one waitress. Its a POV and oneshot fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Project Weiß Kreuz. It belongs to Koyasu Takehito.

One Coffee and Green Tea Please - by Chantelle-Rhea

The girls are giggling again. I sigh in frustration and question the reason which I know will be rather stupid. For Pete's sake, they are grown women and should have some rational thought and a sense of responsibility. They're saying something about a florist. I raise my eyebrow. _What the fuck?_ I question my sanity. _All this for a florist?_

I look at the new customer that has caught their attention and resumed case of the giggles. It's a Blondie with sunglasses perched on his nose, useless considering its evening and he's _inside_ the coffee shop. Men, wouldn't you know.

The manager's looking at me funny again. I swear I would have quit if it weren't for the money and my sister's debt to the guy's son. I'm considering shooting them all. Morbid, I know. He's gesturing to the blonde, indirectly telling me the other's are bubbleheads and won't get this customer to pay. I heard he's a playboy. Well... I'll show him.

I walk over and take him in. he's close to six feet, making me feel a bit short in his presence. He's not seated yet, annoying me slightly. I start speaking, but he cuts me off. "Hey gorgeous. How you doing?"

I gaze at him long and hard. His glasses slip down his slender nose and I can see how tired he is. Dark circles, for some reason, don't flow with him very well. I get the impression he's meticulous about his looks, especially how careful he is in trying to cover his eyes. Those emeralds shouldn't be hidden like that. It's a sin.

I smile at him and reply in my expressionless monotone. I was never an interesting character, and he feels saddened at this. Maybe I foiled his plan of a good time. Who knows? "Konbanwa," I greet softly. "What will it be this evening?"

He glances down my top and catches the name on the tag. "Akatsuka Yukari-san, please call me Yohji. Kudou Yohji."

"Hello, Yohji-san." I pause for a bit, giving my only smile that I reserve for special people, which is rather limited since I have only my sister close to me. He realises this, and smiles back. "Are you here for something to eat, drink or both, Yohji-san?"

He pretends to check out the menu. I've seen him here before and from what the other servers told me, he always takes this table and orders a cup of coffee and green tea, of which he finishes his, takes one last glance at the opposite cup and walks out, just as heavy hearted as he entered. But this is the first time I've met him since my evening shift started and I'm curious as to why he does this routine. One guess is heartbreak.

"One coffee and green tea please. And make it strong, Yukari-san. Very strong." He looks like he needs it anyhow.

I leave to get his order, serving the other customers in the mean time. When I come back, he's brooding, looking out the window at the scenery outside. It's pretty at nighttime, where you can see all the stars shining brightly against the velvety darkness. Sometimes, I can get myself lost in it until someone shakes me out of it.

Placing the cups down, the thud brings him out of his depression and he smiles his thanks. I turned to walk away when he grabs my hand and asks, "Will you join me, Yukari-san?"

I stare at him in shock. I'll get the slack if I do so. But his eyes are haunted with some hidden pain and I can't get myself to shake off his hand. I turn to look to see if the manager is around and notice Miwako has taken his place, a look that suggests she would rather go to sleep than take care of anything.

Seeing it safe, I smile shakily and slip across the booth seat from him, looking down the cup. He smiles thinly and nods. "You can have it, if you want. My treat."

Not one to drink tea, especially this strong, I hesitantly start nursing the cup. A silence so deafening passes around us and he's still looking at me with those eyes. I have a feeling he's pretending I'm someone else but I do not say anything. I feel uncomfortable at this and I want to say something, but I don't know what. Feeling flustered, I ask softly, "Are you waiting for someone?" it's as good as it gets.

He looks surprised. "Why do you ask?" I explain as calmly as I am most usually do, but fail now. I think I'm losing my cold touch. He laughs at the 'routine' we have recorded for him. "Yea, yes I am." He nervously runs a hand through his hair, eyes showing a new light now. I recognise it now; hope.

We start talking about life, or rather how long he's being waiting for two people, the first he'd given up on and the second he hoped would come. He never mentioned names or anything, but I respected him enough not to ask. Later, when it was nearing the end of my shift, we bid good-bye and separated, him saying he would see me the next night. For some reason, I hold on it.

It's been two weeks since, that we continue our friendly chatting, about anything and everything under the sun. We exchange stories and experiences in the coffee and flower shop and we laugh to our hearts content at our follies. I have realised that I haven't had so much fun ever. Moreover, I started smiling more. He made me realise more about myself and I'm glad I met him. I'm glad my stupid manager got me to take his order that day and I'm glad my sister got into that debt. Live works in funny ways.

However, even though he has helped me cope with my self, I want to help him. I want to help him finally meet his lover that he goes through this routine everyday with the same distasteful coffee and green tea night after night. So tonight, when he comes in, I'm gonna ask him.

He's come later than usual, and from the dampness of his hair, I conclude he had a bath. He shouldn't be out, and I tell him so. He laughs and calls me mother hen, and I huffed and sat quietly for three seconds before saying, "Have you told him, Yohji-kun?"

Yohji looks shocked and it doesn't pass until well after I kick his leg slightly. He slumps his shoulders and shakes him head. "I don't know what he will say if I tell him, Yuki-chan. I'm not up for a second rejection yet."

I consider this slightly but insist, "From what you told me, he seems to look out for you a lot."

"No, and I haven't said such a thing." He's annoyed now and I sigh.

"Yohji-kun, c'mon, don't be daft. I bet he does like you and doesn't know how to tell _you_!"

"No!" he's denying it and we start fighting till me have to leave. now, I'm hell bent on seeing this guy Yohji is so set about just looking.

I'm standing at the display window of the Koneko no Sume Ie (sp?). I'm not into flowers, feeling a bit nauseated with the strong floral smell. Guess you can't call me much of a girl. There are only three workers inside with many girls squealing around them. Why wouldn't they, looking at the men's looks. No wonder Yohji looks so tired when he comes to the coffee shop, I tell myself.

I enter the shop, a little bell ringing at the top. I look at it, reminding me of the coffee shop's. a muffled 'Welcome' greets me and I smile for the effort of the young blonde's greeting and his forced smile while he's being smothered by dozen's of girls. I pity him.

I gaze around, recognising only few flowers. Then I turn my attention to the men. The young blonde was 'Omitichi' from Yohji's tales and the brunette trying to get to his cactus' so that he could fend off the girls was Kenken. About to turn around to find the last man when a loud boom made me catch hold of the counter for fright.

"GET OUT IF YOU'RE NOT BUYING ANYTHING! NOW!!" I've gone deaf I'm sure. I meekly look at the person said statement came from and see a glaring redhead staring at me. Would have crumbled if I weren't on a mission. I straighten and he looks at me, thinking me of a potential customer. The girls are frantically buying tiny blossoms and getting their way to stay longer while the redhead rings them up. I think he's thinking 'At least we are getting the money'.

A few minutes later, the shop is cleared with a forced shove out the door, but I held my ground when I almost was trampled down. I hope Yohji realises how much I went through for him. I blew my shift for this!

I walk over to the redhead and ask, "Excuse me, sir, but can you suggest what you would get for a loved one?" he looks surprised but quickly covers up. Yohji referred him as the Ice Princess of the group and 'lovingly' called him Ayan. I have half the mind to test out the redhead's patience.

In a cold baritone that suited him perfectly, he answered, "Roses, red roses in full bloom." Perfect. Yohji mentioned the redhead was good with them and principally good with the flower arrangements.

"How much would an arrangement of roses and cattelya cost?"

"Half a dozen or full?" he thinks I can't afford it. I ask for full. He nods and starts to make it. I shake my head and say, "Can you get it delivered, please? To this address," I say, smiling gratefully at Omi for giving me a pad to write on. With my perfect shorthand handwriting used for taking orders I write the coffee shop address and say, "Would you please make sure it's delivered here at eight?" I am staring straight at Aya and he's suspicious about the request. However, since I'm paying for the bouquet, he feels obliged to do so. He nods and I smile at him, pay for the bouquet and for the on-coming tip waiting tomorrow and head out.

"Weird," I hear them say as I'm almost fully out of the place. I'm glad Yohji wasn't there tonight.

I'm avoiding Yohji tonight. I'm waiting for eight especially and he's asking all the other servers to get my ass there. He doesn't look too happy and he isn't going to order anything until I come there to him. He said so.

The clock above my head strikes eight, promptly, the door opens, and the redhead steps in, the flower arrangement in hand looking beautiful. I smile at wave to him slightly and he walks up. My eyes lit up as I notice he isn't wearing the sweater Yohji hates but rather a black polo. For some reason, I'm nervous as hell. I'm planning to get out of the coming scold from Yohji.

I smell the bouquet for a second and I ask the man to send it to Yohji. He cannot see who it is because Yohji is pouting and glaring solely at me. His hair spills on his arms as he rests his head on the table, feeling slightly frustrated that I'm pointedly ignoring him.

I watch as Aya reaches the table and suddenly back peddles when he notices its Yohji. Yohji too is startled as I can hear his shock from here "Aya!" he shouts. Aya's posture has suddenly becomes stiff and I'm heading towards them with the orders.

As I near, I can hear Aya say, "SO this I where you slack off work every night?" he's angry, I can tell because I use the same tone with my sister. His hands clutch the arrangement rather hard, killing the already dead flowers.

"That's not what this is about, Aya," he says sheepishly, a side I've never seen Yohji with. I have currently stopped some paces away, listening and not at all feeling guilty with eavesdropping. I need to hear my results after all. "Since you're here, why don't you join me?" he asks after a pregnant pause. Aya sighs and looks at the bunch of flowers. "Whose it for?" the man shrugged turning to look behind when he sees me. I smile at him and look at Yohji then back at him. He got the message and glared at me for a second before turning a lighter colour then his hair. He's blushing and I smirk.

"They're for you," he says softly. Yohji backs away and looks at me and flashes confused eyes at me. Then he suddenly gets it and calms. As does Aya, but he feels played with. I grin and come closer.

"Your orders, gentlemen," I say carefully, and just so put the mugs down. I smile and ask, "Is there anything else I can't get for you two?" they both look at me and I'm laughing my ass off inside at my scheme. I'm feeling so proud when I head back.

Before they leave, Yohji comes to the register and says, "That wasn't so nice, Yuki-chan. I thought I told you-"

"But it worked didn't it?" I ask, setting the tabs right before I lose track again.

"Still, that isn't the point-" he stopped himself. "How did you know?"

"Whenever you tell me things that go on in the shop, you always delve on what he says and does in detail. And you always linger too much with it. I've also noted the dreamy expression in your eyes and the longing. I might be a little slow, Yohji-kun. But I'm not blind." I wink at him and bid him good luck. I catch the redhead's eye and wave at him with a smile. He's confused, but his mouth twitches into a something that I can only guess as the best I would get from him.

I'm at the window and I can see them walking away from the shop together, not before long Aya grasps Yohji's hand in his and they share a glance between each other and disappear in the darkness.

"You're slacking off, Akatsuka!" the boss screamed at me. "Get back to work!" I smile, ignoring him and humming to myself. For now on, I hope to see both of them together here again.

The End.

Dear Reader,

Thank you for reading. I am very grateful for it since this is my first posted fic. I'd greatly appreciate those that review back to me about how I fared. Anything and everything's welcomed.

--Chan-Rhea.


End file.
